What Dreams May Come
by becca85
Summary: Stella falls asleep in her office.


**A/N: Before I start into whatever notes I have for this oneshot, let me start by clarifying that I am NOT a SMacked shipper, so this was written from a strictly friendship point of view. Rereading it, I can see where you SMacked shippers might see a little romance and feel free to do so. Just know that it wasn't written with that relationship in mind. **

**When I started my CSI:NY marathon on New Year's day, I did it with the hope that it would jog my creativity and help jumpstart my lack of ideas. It took until season three for that to happen, but now I have ideas leaking out of my ears. I am in the midst of writing two other stories, including the next chapter of "A Change of Scenery" but I have to go back and rewatch **_**Sleight Out of Hand**_** so that I can take notes of Lindsay's testimony (unless someone knows if the transcript is available online somewhere?). **

**I have no idea where this thought bubble came from, but I thought it would be cute. It has no connection to the episode **_**What Schemes May Come**_**. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or ideas created by Anthony Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn and Ann Donahue. I borrowed them for the entertainment and amusement of my audience. **

**SUMMARY: Stella falls asleep in her office.**

**GENRE: Dramedy (I really have no idea what to classify this as)**

**RATING: G**

**DATE: February 1, 2011**

**::~*~::**

Stella's head slipped off its perch upon her hand and smacked the desk in front of her. She jolted upright, looking wildly around the darkened office. Making sure that no one had seen her, she rubbed her eyes vigorously before looking back at the computer screen in front of her. Fighting the urge to yawn, she focused her attention on finishing the report on the case that she had closed just a couple of hours ago. _What did I do after I found the trace on the shirt..._

**::~*~::**

Her eyes snapped open again at the knock on her office door. Mac was standing there, looking as alert as ever, despite the fact that it was 2AM. She was pretty sure she would be glaring at him if she could, but the muscles in her face weren't working how they were supposed to and she was left just giving him a thin-lipped grimace.

"What on earth are you still doing here, Stella?" he asked, leaning casually against her door frame.

Trying to sound as awake as ever, but sensing she was failing miserably, she replied in a tightly-controlled voice, "I'm trying to finish this report. I've only got this last form to complete and then I'll be done." She picked up her coffee mug that was sitting at her elbow and took a large swallow, trying not to gag on the ice cold liquid. _All I need is the caffeine. _

Mac stood silently watching her choke down the coffee, knowing full well that it was cold. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to give her his most intimidating stare. "Go home, Stella. It can wait until the morning."

Too tired to keep talking she just waved a hand in his general direction, hoping he would leave her alone. He seemed to have gotten the hint, turning away from her office, but he tossed a warning over his shoulder as he walked away, "I better not find you still working on that report when I come back by in five minutes!"

Stella knew better than to argue and decided that her fatigued state of mind was not going to help her finish the report. More likely than not, she would probably end up fixing numerous mistakes when she came back in anyways. Saving what she had so far, she turned off her computer and got to her feet. It didn't take her more than a few steps before she realized there was no way she was going to make it home, let alone to the elevator in her present state. Stumbling over to the futon she kept behind her desk along the wall, she collapsed onto it. _I'll just rest my eyes for a few minutes and gather my strength. Then I'll go._ She leaned back and closed her eyes.

**::~*~::**

Mac walked briskly back to his office. A call had come in from dispatch and he had to grab his firearm from his office before heading down to the garage. He passed Stella's office and was pleased to see the computer off and chair vacant. _So, she went home. Good for her._ He was almost past her office when movement near the wall stopped him in his tracks. Backtracking a couple of steps, he peered into the office and noticed a shape lying on the futon behind Stella's desk. Rolling his eyes, he stepped quietly into the office.

He watched her for a few seconds. He knew that she had started in a sitting position and somewhere in the last few minutes had slumped sideways to be lying down, and now she was sleeping quite peacefully, albeit in an awkward position. If he hadn't been called away to a case, he would have offered to drive her home, but, as it was, he was running late already. Rummaging through a cabinet along one wall, he searched for one of the two blankets he knew Stella kept in her office for the winter season. Finding one, he draped it over her body, gently lifting her legs off the floor and onto the futon so that she could rest more comfortably. Making sure she was covered, he left the office, glancing back once more to make sure that she hadn't woken up. He was pleasantly surprised to see that a smile had crept over her face as she slumbered on.


End file.
